Fresh Air and Love
by emilycare
Summary: It's almost two years since Lucy and Wyatt made the decision to have a baby. They've been trying for 10 months now, and the stresses are getting to them. Wyatt suggests a romantic getaway in Bam Bam's cabin in the mountains. Can fresh air and mountain views help them reconnect? An Emilodie joint production by emilycare and Alodis. Wucy/Lyatt fluff sequel to Gesture of Love.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy packed her bags. She found herself listing students' appointment in her mind as she folded her shirts. Sighing over the state of research papers submitted so far she placed her clothes into the duffel bag. Wyatt's gear was tucked in already, his clothing folded crisply with military precision. She frowned and sighed heavily, wondering if they could afford to take this time off. She had finals coming up and he had a major training assignment starting in the week following. _This is such a bad idea,_ she thought.

Wyatt sliding his arms around her from behind, making her jump. "You're thinking so loudly I could hear it from the bathroom."

Surprised and irritated, Lucy said sharply, "You know, you're not in the field much any more, you don't have to keep up on your stealth tactics."

"I called you, you weren't answering. Lucy honey, all we need for our weekend is clothes and us. No thoughts of work or other troubles allowed."

With her husband's arms around her and his promises of relaxation in her ears, Lucy tried to let go of her worries.

Wyatt felt her relax in his embrace. That was a good start. He dropped a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. "It's been so long since we had a moment to ourselves, we deserve that weekend. I want you all to myself with no interruptions."

She smiled up at him. "Does that mean we leave our phones at home?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, we'll need them to find this place. I've been out to Bam Bam's cabin a few times but it is really out there."

"Should I be on the lookout for bears?"

"Yup, but don't worry. Those bears won't know what hit 'em."

She looked aghast. "Wyatt—you wouldn't hurt a bear?"

He grinned at her, tensing for the retaliation he expected for his coming sass. "Oh, you thought I meant me? No, I just mean that when you hit them with a history lesson about..."

He looked at her inquiringly, and she rolled her eyes but said "Teddy Roosevelt. And Gifford Pinchot. Teddy famously refused to shoot an old, ill bear when hunting. Teddy bears were named in his honor and the concept took off like wildfire. But Teddy Roosevelt and his friend and advisor Gifford Pinchot were among the group who began the environmental movement in the US."

Lucy stopped. Wyatt was grinning obnoxiously. "What?" She said.

"Oh, nothing," was the response.

* * *

They drove out on a Thursday afternoon. The roads were jammed with cars as usual on an afternoon in the San Diego area. They headed away from the beach, inland to the mountains. Wyatt had to check himself to make sure he didn't drive over to Pendleton on automatic pilot. Their small bungalo was a 10 minute drive from the base. Lucy and he could walk to the beach, and before their life had seemed to crank into high gear in the past year or so, they had done so often. Lucy seemed to work longer hours than she had before, and when he tried to schedule activities in their free time, she was often too tired. He was worried, but when he asked her if something was wrong she smiled and denied it.

In the backseat of the car, Halia floofed around. Their tiny fluffy puppy was now turning into massive fuzzy giant which they both doted on. She could not settle down, but whined and barked at passing cars. Lucy petted her and tried to calm her down, but she thought Halia could tell that she wasn't going on this trip. Her sad puppy eyes tugged at Lucy's heart.

"It's okay..Halia, we'll be at Auntie Amy's soon." Lucy tried to calm the dog down and ease her own nerves about the trip.

Wyatt ducked narrowly avoiding a swinging tail, "Lucy, why didn't you put her in the crate?"

"She's almost a year and a half old now. She's grown out of the one we have."

Lucy kept her arm around the large dog's neck. Halia leaned against her, her noises receding into a dull whimper. Then, Halia started licking Lucy all over the face with her enormous pink tongue.

Lucy had texted her sister, so Amy met them at the driveway when they arrived with Halia. The big dog jumped all over Wyatt when he let her out. He quickly snapped on her lead. "Whoa there girl. We'll be back in just a few days."

Halia wined slightly and looked over at Lucy with her sad puppy eyes again. Lucy felt torn.

"Wyatt, she would like being out on the mountain, wouldn't she?"

He gave Lucy what she called "the Look." He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes at Lucy as if she had just told him they had to help Flynn, or had stopped him from killing a Rittenhouse goon who was too important to history to die. He said, "And I bet she would spend the whole weekend chasing after squirrels. With our luck she would bite a porcupine or something. The whole point of this trip is for us to relax. You don't mind, do you Amy?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Amy nodded, taking Halia's lead from Wyatt. "Of course not. We'll be fine fluffball and me. You guys go get some quality time." She pulled some dog biscuits from her pocket which got Halia's attention. "I'll take so good care of her she won't remember you left. Go and enjoy your vacation!"

* * *

The drive was long. They stopped for dinner at greasy truck stop. One inebriated driver started chatting up Lucy while she walked across the parking lot as Wyatt parked the car.

"You're looking good today, sweet thing."

Lucy was so taken by surprise at the comment she didn't react at first. As she formulated a cutting comment, Wyatt strode up to them. He sized up the situation, taking in the way the drunk trucker leaned in towards Lucy and the tense way Lucy held her body.

Wyatt leveled a thunderous state at the trucker. The older man cleared Wyatt by several inches, but he fell back when he saw the look in Wyatt's eyes.

Wyatt stepped next to Lucy and just said, "Everything okay, honey?" He noticed clearly the relief on her face at his arrival.

"Everything is fine..." she said. Lucy managed a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes and he heard the words she didn't say hanging in the air between them. " _Now that you're here..._

She could defend herself as he had taught her but she was with a light weight, her strength might not be enough. The trucker backed away, trying to avoid Wyatt's attention. Wyatt put his arm around his wife and they went inside together.

"So much for leaving worries at home," muttered Wyatt.

* * *

They took turns driving. They night had closed in and midnight was gaining on them by the time they reached the last winding dirt road that led to the cabin. Wyatt had driven these roads before so he volunteered to do the final portion of the ride. Lucy fell asleep beside him. He mused on what he hoped this weekend would accomplish.

They had been trying to add a new family member for 10 months for now. It was hard not to feel frustrated. He'd felt Lucy getting more distant over the months and he imagined the wait was weighing heaviest on her. He felt like they needed to re-connect for themselves, let go of the pressure of trying for a baby. Getting away seemed like a good way to take her mind off of it for a little while.

Wyatt was confident it would happen when fate wanted it to happen. He was ready and willing. He had happily taken the steps he needed to change his work when he returned from that last long, covert assignment. Now that he and Lucy were planning on having a baby, he wanted to make different choices for his life. He didn't want to risk missing out on watching their child grow up. Or take the chance of not being there for Lucy and the baby. Just the thought of them having a child being a reality gave him such a feeling of love and protectiveness.

But he was afraid the process of getting there, of trying to have the baby, was starting to wear on both of them. Especially Lucy. The months of waiting and hoping with no results. Having sex had such weight on it now. He felt they were intimate now because of that, not because they wanted each other. He wanted to take her away to rekindle their spark, and let desire burn all weekend. He was determined not to mention it once during the whole time. It would happen when it would happen.

They pulled in beside the cabin. Wyatt opened the car door, and he heard the hoot of an owl. Lucy didn't stir. He came around to her side of the car.

"We're here, sleepy head." A lock of her hair had fallen into her eyes. He eased it away gently.

She squinted at him only partly conscious, then closed her eyes again. Wyatt reached in and after unbuckling her seat belt lifted her easily in his arms.

"Just like our wedding day, honey."

She sleepily snuggled in against his shoulder and he kissed her hair. He settled her in the first bed he came across, went back out for their baggage and blankets. Heaping the blankets on top of her he made a nest for them both and slid in beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost there, Luce."

"You said that 20 minutes ago."

The sun was shining, and the rolling hills were lightened by a green that graced the dusty mountains for just a short part of the year. The weather had dawned mild and warm. After unloading their things at the cabin, the couple set out for a trek on one of the nearby 's mood was expansive. Being here brought him back to the best parts of his childhood in West Texas. Lucy was having a hard time getting into the mood. She got a rock in her shoe. She was sweating. She kept feeling irked when Wyatt touched her affectionately. _What are we doing here?_ she thought.

"Seriously. It should be right about..." The trail had been climbing for some time. A boulder's scree had made them pick their steps carefully for longer than Lucy was finding entertaining. They came to the edge of the large rock and she felt a change to the air. Wyatt ahead of her, got a wide grin on his face. "This is it."

They emerged into an overlook. The brush and woodlands stretched out into the distance. Wind tousled Lucy's hair, and she took a deep breath. She felt as though it was the first full breath she'd taken in months. Wyatt took her hand and they stood there in silence.

Later, sitting in the sunshine with Wyatt, Lucy felt a hard place deep inside of her start to soften and the release of tension was almost painful. She could suddenly feel all the stress in her body. The calm of nature contrasted with the tangle of her nerves making her feel like a ball of lightning, looking for a place to ground.

They sat down on a fallen tree. Lucy plucked a blade of grass and ran it through her fingers. The sunlight struck Wyatt's profile and she watched him close his eyes taking in the warmth. She felt she hadn't looked at him in months. She watched his face for many moments, then turned to look at the vista that Wyatt had so wanted to share with her.

As she gazed at the view, Lucy realized this was the first time she'd been outside to do more than walk to her office, or walk to the car in forever. There were many things she hadn't done in months. Worry about work had devoured her. She never felt like she could relax. She never felt like she could take a break with Wyatt. Her nerves were on edge and she had snapped at him often. Love making had taken on a leaden feel. She charted out her fertile times, and felt such despair each month as the answer came back, no yet again. She breathed, closing her own eyes, trying to let go of the tension. She startled at Wyatt's touch.

"Hey, honey. Ready to head out?"

They wandered back down the path that led to the cabin. Lucy's emotions were churned up. She followed her husband lost in thought. Wyatt recognized a turn in the way and brought them down into a different network of trails.

"Let's go this way."

Lucy peered down the path into the dimness between the trees. She tried to ease the impatience she felt. Thinking peevishly, " _Let's just get back."_ She swallowed those words and instead said, "This isn't a short cut that will turn into a long cut is it?"

"I'm sure I remember it," he said. She gave him a narrow look and he drew his finger across his chest. "Promise." She relented and he led them onward.

The woods of the hillside turned into scrubby brushland. Flowers dotted the greening stems, flourishing in the brief rainy season. Birds flitted overhead, making all the could of this verdant moment in time. As they walked, Lucy and Wyatt heard the sounds of laughter and music. They followed curiously to its source.

A small town was located at the foot of the hill where they cabin had been built. An outdoor fair seemed to have gathered every citizen, along with heir mothers uncles and and cousins from out of town. Tents were set out in a central square. Tables laden with pies, pickles and jams were being judged. Quilts were displayed proudly in a pavilion. A variety of solar panels and windmills were set up. Half were farm equipment, half were whimsical sculptures which chimed and glittered.

Lucy and Wyatt walked hand in hand through aisles of crafts. The liveliness of the fair and the sensory profusion of the crafts distracted Lucy from her thoughts. The sun had burned through the cool of the morning so the shade of the pavilion was welcome. They sampled chili's set out for the 5-Alarm Chili contest. Wyatt scoffed at the measly spice the Californians could produce.

"Give me some real Texan barbecue and they we'll see some heat."

Lucy humored his boasting, "I like the sound of that. Our next road trip is to Texas, right? I'd love to see where you grew up."

Wyatt swung Lucy's hand in his. He eyed her and cocked his head. "I'm not sure I really want to go back there. There's plenty of other beautiful places to visit in Texas."

Lucy took this in and just nodded. Their conversation moved on to other topics, but when they were heading back up to the cabin Lucy was still thinking about his words. Wyatt was laden down with jars of Meyer lemon curd, Olallieberry jam and Pacific blackberry preserve and a container of the hottest chili they could find. ("Acceptable," in Wyatt's words.) Lucy had fallen head over heels for a quilt with red and gold stars on a dark background. They had purchased it and it was folded under her arm. The trail switch-backed and coiled on itself. The temperature kept rising. Lucy was sweating profusely.

"You doing okay, Luce? I can take that blanket," said Wyatt, sounding concerned.

Lucy stopped, her face and neck red with heat. She took a long drag from her water bottle, but shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" She nodded, moving more quickly up the path away from him. Wyatt shrugged.

Half a mile farther along, the trees had parted and sun was beating down on the couple as they walked. Lucy breathed laboriously. The quilt felt sticky on her skin. When she tried to take a drink again from her water bottle she fumbled and dropped it, spilling water on the ground. Lucy dropped to her knees to pick it up and surprised herself by coming to tears.

"Lucy..." Wyatt came up behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She stood quickly and tried to shake off her tears. She felt her head spin and the world darkened.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Wyatt leaning over her. "...up, Luce. We've got to get you out of the sun." His eyes were full of concern.

She felt startled and confused, not knowing where she was or how she got there. Slowly she realized that her head was cradled on her husband's lap. She felt something wet on her skin. He was dripping water on her head and neck.

She spoke with an effort. "Hey gorgeous, you look worried..."

His eyes kept their grave look, but his mouth quirked into a half grin. "And whose fault is that, do ya think?"

Lucy tried to sit up, but her head swam again and she lay back down again. She closed her eyes and said, "This girl?"

Wyatt wet his hand and smoothed it through her hair. "Half right. I was going to say, my pigheaded, stubborn historian, but that'll do."

His hands were soothing but her stomache still churned. She put her hands over her face. "I'm ruining our vacation aren't I?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"But we're stuck here on the mountain side..."

"About that, I have a plan, but it needs your buy-in."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Buy in?"

Wyatt grinned, the expression in his eyes coming to look more like his usual self. "Well, I know I can carry you, but I can't rightly chuck you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Especially if you're going to put up a fuss."

"This can't be necessary." Lucy tried to push herself up, but her arms wobbled. She felt weak as a kitten.

Wyatt put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Hey, whoa there, Lucy. You're suffering from heat exhaustion. I've been there. We just have to get you someplace cool. The quickest way is for you to get a little ride."

She muttered something which he didn't catch. "What?" he said.

"I thought you liked a little heat," she griped.

"More than you, apparently. Okay, so this means you're going quietly?"

Lucy nodded her head. Big mistake. The world swam again. She said, "Okay," quietly.

Wyatt helped her sit up, and after a little trial and error, they found that she could cling on to his back. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to ignore the swaying feeling as Wyatt strode up the path. Her arms locked around his shoulders. She appreciated the solid feel of his muscles working. She clung to her own wrist, clamping her body to his. The thought flitted through her mind that it was unfair that she could not properly enjoy the feel of her husband's body when she was so unwell. But then, she felt as though she had been distracted from desire for him, for quite a while now. It felt good to be so close to him, despite her discomfort.

"You know," he said, as the cabin hove into sight, "we really can't make this a habit."

"What?" Lucy was mystified.

"Me carrying you into this cabin. I mean, it is supposed to be a vacation for me, too."

Lucy raised a hand to bop him on the ear, but nearly lost her grip on him as she tried to hold on with just one hand.

"Hey!" Wyatt said. "Is that working with me?"

"I'll show you who is working with who..." Lucy grumbled.

They reached the cabin with no further mishaps. Wyatt helped Lucy get into the rickety old bath tub. Lucy felt like she was in a milking bucket on steriods. They poured her a cool bath. Wyatt sat by her side, holding her hand, chatting lightly about their day to keep her awake and engaged.

After a while Lucy realized her head had stopped spinning. Wyatt felt her forehead, and she was cool. A pulse of pain at the base of Lucy's skull foretold uncomfortable fallout from her misadventure. She got out of the bath and allowed Wyatt to hold her steady while she patted herself dry. She drew the line at letting him help her though.

"C'mon, Luce, not like I haven't seen you naked before." She wrapped a large towel around herself. He put his hands on her hips as she dried her hair with another towel.

She paused and frowned at him."Well, thanks for making me feel like chopped liver."

"Hey," Wyatt leaned close to her, enjoying the fresh scent of her damp hair. "That is not what I meant." He kissed the top of her head, and felt his body start to give ample evidence that his words were true. He felt the thin frame of his wife shiver in his hands, and he shook his head at himself. "But plenty of time for that later. For now, let's get you taken care of."

They moved to the bedroom and Lucy lay down. "I'll just close my eyes for a moment."

Lucy opened her eyes. The cabin was dark. She felt something damp on her head and touched it. Her hand came away with a folded wash cloth. A scent wafted across her nostrils. Steak? She heard a step, and the door opened. Wyatt was outlined in light from the propane lamp they had brought.

"You awake, honey?" he said.

She raised her hands to him, and he came over beside her. He perched on the bed beside her and gave her a quick kiss. Lucy, feeling vulnerable, clung to him and he put his arms around her.

"Wyatt?" she said. He nodded wordlessly, musing on the day content to have her safe in his arms. Lucy again felt the solidity of him. With her own strength returning feelings started to quicken in her, for the first time in months. Feeling too shy to share this knowledge yet, she instead said, "I'm starving."

Wyatt pulled back to give her a lop-sided grin. Her heart skipped a beat as he said, "Let's get you fed then, ma'am."

She followed her husband, as he led her into the main room, her mouth starting to water at the smell of steak, and feeling another hunger that made her anticipate the nights in the cabin ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A bit of a re-cap: This is an AU written after the end of Season 1 and before Season 2 began. The Time Team brought Rittenhouse to justice. Carol, Emma and Benjamin Cahill are all behind bars. Wyatt, Lucy and the team have all gone on to live their lives, but are still bonded. Wyatt and Lucy are married, they have been trying to make a baby for 10 months and are stressed out. They take a weekend gettaway at Bam Bam's cabin (they went back in time to save him and Amy!) to unwind and re-connect. Part of the Gesture of Love 'verse, from Team Emilodie (Alodis & emilycare). And a bit of a birthday surprise for Elodie.

* * *

There was an electric tension in the air the day Lucy and Wyatt's daughter Maddie was conceived. Wyatt later realized that the sweltering heat that had lain Lucy low the day before was a sign of stormy weather. The high pressure front soon to war with cooler air came to dump a torrent on them in the little cabin in the woods. But when it happened, it took them both by surprise.

"Run!"

"I'm doing my best!"

They had taken a walk after dinner. Lucy, feeling recovered, still clung to Wyatt's hand, relishing the closeness that had sprung up between them. Clouds that had been gathering but that did not deter the lovebirds. Just as they reached the lookout, the sky darkened and thunder pealed. A brief look passed between them and moments later they were tearing back down the path. Huge droplets began falling. One his Wyatt squarely on the back of his neck. Lucy laughed out loud at his squawk of surprise. She gasped as the sky opened a moment later and they were both deluged. Lunging beneath branches, and scrambling around one another, they tried to keep from tripping each other up, laughing along together. Lucy struggled at times to avoid slipping on the now-muddy path. Wyatt put his hand to her waist, steadying her. Skidding onto the deck, Wyatt scrabbled at the door and they tumbled inside together.

Lucy leaned against a chair, gasping to catch her breath. Wyatt pulled his feet out of his boots with a squelching sound. Lucy turned to find him squeezing out his socks. She started laughing, then wheezed as she inhaled her own hair. It hung like a curtain, plastered across her face by the rain. Wyatt disappeared for a moment, returning with two thick black towels in his hands. Putting one aside, he pulled her tenderly towards him, parting the bedraggled hair from her across eyes. At the last moment she thought she saw a gleam in his eye.

Suddenly, Lucy found herself muffled in fluffy fabric as Wyatt unceremoniously engulfed her head and face in the towel, rubbing vigorously. Grabbing for him, she caught a handful of sopping material and dragged him close yanking on the hem of his shirt. She sputtered and swore, laughing. He pulled the towel down, letting her draw him in and then trapped her against him. Pulling the towel snug around her, he lavished kisses on her now drier but hopelessly messed up hair. Lucy grasped his shirt collar and turned her face up for his kisses. Her husband complied. Half-way through the kiss, Lucy's teeth started chattering.

"M-maybe we should get out of these wet things?"

"Just got you smiling again, can't have you getting sick, honey."

They removed their clothes, stripping down to their underwear. Wyatt starting a fire in the fireplace. Lucy put soft blankets and couch pillows on the ground before the fire, so they could cuddle and keep warm at the same time. Wyatt nodded with approval at what Lucy was doing and gathered her in his arms once the blaze was kindled. The rain increased in intensity, rattling against the roof and windows. Thunder rolled and lightning broke the untimely darkness.

"This is about the only time its safe to make a fire up here in the California mountains anymore. When you feel like you're about to get swept away by the rain."

Wyatt stroked Lucy's back, both laying in silence until he complained her bra is the way, teasing the clasp, looks down at her with a playful grin. "Sure is." she whispered back with a smile of her own.

Wyatt smiled back at her and leaned in capturing her lips with his. Lucy luxuriated in the taste of him, letting go the layers of stress she'd been carrying so long.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

He liked the look in her eyes.

They made love three times that night, the storm raging outside, tender and passionate, words of love whispered into the night, marked on their skins. They give all their focus to one another, the storm cutting them off from the rest of the world. Simply being Wyatt and Lucy together again. Needless to say it was intense in every way possible. And as Lucy would find out later on, it was the night Baby Logan was made.

* * *

They took their time enjoying the warmth of the fire on their bare skin. Lucy's cries of pleasure were such a turn on for Wyatt. He just wanted to make her feel good forever. So many I love yous during the night.

Tender sweetness between them, hopes and dreams are shared. They rested in each other's arms, then woke again for pleasure together. They woke up, and stayed up very late, enjoying their privacy.

Wyatt held Lucy in his arms, late in the night, after their lovemaking is done. They fell asleep in front of the fire. The storm raged on. Her warm, soft body nestled against his, holding tight to his arm.

Lucy stirs to her husband kissing the top of her head

"mmmmm...is it morning?"

"sshhhh... Just follow me honey." He wraps the blanket around then both and leads her out of the bed. It's late at night. The stars fill the sky and the milky way winds like ribbon of diamonds across the darkness.

They kiss under the open sky. The storm swept away, wind pounds against them on bracing the mountaintop. They hurried back inside and have some wine in front of the fire.

Lucy was intoxicating to Wyatt. Licking wine from her skin. They kissed and tasted the sweet liquid on each other's lips. Lucy makes Wyatt very happy on the rug by the fire. He reached out, gripping a corner of the bed with his hand. "Oh, Luce..."

* * *

When Wyatt woke up next morning, Lucy was standing there, a cup of coffee in hand, wearing one of his shirts.

"Well, who looks chipper today?" he said, blinking at the daylight.

"I'm going to be sorry to leave."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Is laying here with you a respectable answer?"

"Oh it's a very fine one to me" Wyatt responded, his trademark grin in place.

They get out for a little air after breakfast, he holds her from behind in the cold mountain air.

"The view is amazing, BamBam didn't lie."

"You're all I see Luce..."

"You're so sappy today." She chuckled

"Just speaking truth"

"You're biased sweetheart"

He tips up her chin to look in her eyes. "If feeling blessed to spend the rest of my days with you is being biased, I can live with that." And kissed her.

She let out a contented mmmhh against his lips, her arms around his neck. His hands on her hips, around her back. The world disappeared for both of them

* * *

"Is it time to go?"

"Not yet. We've got one more treat compliments of Bam Bam before we go."

They packed up a picnic lunch and strapped Bam Bam's canoe to the top of Wyatt's jeep. Driving deeper into the hills they came to a mountaintop lake. The mist broke as the sun climbed higher. They heard birds call in the perfect silence of the forest around them.

They beached the boat on a lonesome shore. Laying out a blanket, they settled in and ate a simple lunch. Lucy fed Wyatt grapes, teasing him. He caught her hand and kissed it. Snuggling and kissing, they enjoyed their last few hours, knowing they had to pack up and leave when they get back. They finally broke their silence and talked about having a baby. How they would change the house. Who would teach her to ride a bike, a car. Two visions of the future, coming together as one.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend away was perfection for the couple. It felt so great to just be in love, away from everyone and everything. No worries, no fighting. They got out of their habits and started seeing each other again. Relaxed and joking. Amy, returning a joyful, barking Halia to Lucy, commented that they seemed like different people after they got back.

"More like ourselves again," Lucy replied.

When they went back home, they had their bond back full force. They recharged their batteries, and let down walls that had grown up between them. And something else that would come as a long awaited surprise. Trying so long for a child it seemed sometimes like it would never happen.

Lucy thought she was getting sick at first. Her tummy was upset several days running. Her mood started swinging. Wyatt noticed.

"What's with you lately Luce? You're getting mad for little things that don't really matter. You're distant with me again. I thought we worked things out."

"We did."

"And?"

"And what?" she spat, exasperated. Wyatt raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Luce-"

"Dammit, I have to pee again..."

"So pee!"

Lucy sputters, then blurts out, "I'm pregnant!" practically yelling it at him.

"Well that's not a reason to... Wait.. What?!" He broke into a smile, his confusion and frustration evaporating.

She would have laughed at his expression if she wasn't so mad.

He catches her face with his hands, "Really?"

"Yes really..." Her eyes are shining with unshed tears. "That's not how I wanted to tell you...I know this is what we wanted... But I'm freaking out Wyatt..."

She lets out a sob and that's all it takes for her husband to take her fully in his arms, embracing her. Kissing the top of her head. Wyatt stands there stunned, utterly overwhelmed with a flood of love for her and their baby to be.

Gathering himself finally, he said, "You're the strongest person I ever met Lucy, you can do this. I'm always going to be there for both of you. Always."

"Wyatt...I want this so much. I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't."

She holds him tight. Her rock.

* * *

That fall, they returned to the cabin. Taking some time to celebrate as the baby grew in Lucy's belly. This time they brought Halia and gave her long walks on the mountain trails.

Wyatt saw something was getting Lucy stressed. Unknown to him she has been having nightmares about her mother taking the baby away after birth. Wyatt found her awake in the middle of the night in the cabin's kitchen.

Lucy said she knows it's irrational fear but her mind keeps going back to her dream. "I was paralyzed on the bed, couldn't run after my mother. She said: 'She will have the destiny you destroyed for yourself.'"

"You know that's not going to happen, Lucy. It's what we fought for. A future for ourselves, and now for our child."

"My father said it was in the blood. How can I do to another being that I love so much what was done to me?"

Your blood doesn't define who you are, it never did and never will. You chose your own future Lucy. And she will too."

She wanted to believe him, but her stomach churned with fear. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Wyatt took the chair next to her and turned her towards him. "Your mother is never getting out of prison neither is your father. Rittenhouse is dead. We made sure of that. " He put one hand on her belly, smiling when feeling their girl kicking, the other grasping one of her hands. "No one is taking our daughter Luce. Not now, not ever. There's a long list of people who would do anything to keep her safe, starting with me. "

"And Rufus is pretty scary when someone goes after someone he cares about." That makes her chuckle before wiping a tear.

"What I mean is, if you want to ask Denise to check, double and triple check Rittenhouse is nothing but ashes, say the word and I'll give her a call right away. "

Lucy takes Wyatt in her arms and clings to him. "You make it all seem so clear."

"But those voices I hear late at night don't let me believe your daylight answers. It's like," she hesitated, looking up at him. "It's like what you struggled with. After Syria."

Wyatt nodded somberly. "Well, you know what that took to move on from." Lucy smiled. "You are saying I should get therapy? We had to drag you in."

Wyatt kissed her on the nose and hugged her again. "And you were 100% correct."


End file.
